Xibalba
by cristymv
Summary: ¡Estas tentando a la Flaca Isabella! Exclamo su tía al verla disfrazada de la tilica. Jamás se imagino que su vanidad y frivolidad fuera la causa para iniciar una aventura por el mundo de Xibalba en donde junto con Edward tendrán que buscar una salida antes de que termine el día de muertos
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.- Tentando a la muerte**

Bella como una adolescente de dieciséis años cree que es inmune al mundo y aunque no es una gran belleza, como lo es su amiga Jessica, o poseer una gracia como lo su amiga Angela, es una chica posee la suficiente cantidad de ambas características para hacerla popular para ser invitada a todas las fiestas de la escuela, tener una cita cada fin de semana y obvio una pareja en cada baile. Podría ser hermosa, inteligente y graciosa, pero era superficial, envidiosa y poco carismática.

Sus padres jamás le han negado nada o si lo intenta un simple capricho los hace ceder, siempre se sale con la suya sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre ya que todo el mundo está dispuesto a darle lo que quiera, a excepción de su amargada tía, Esmeralda.

Todo parece ser color de rosa, posición social, oportunidades, galanes, un mundo de oportunidades que desarrollar para lograr lo que ella se propone.

-Todo es perfecto,- piensa Bella desde su tocador en donde está poniendo los últimos detalles al maquillaje de la catrina, su disfraz para la celebración del día de Halloween, que tanta dedicación y creatividad ha puesto desde el momento en que se enteró de la fiesta.

Pero está no era una Catrina anticuada o que da miedo, eso no es algo que Bella va a permitir, después de todo su pareja es el presidente de la asociación de alumnos, que curiosamente es también el editor del periódico de la escuela y la estrella del equipo de basquetbol, Michael. Tan solo de pensarlo el corazón de Bella se acelera, guapo, inteligente, deportista, todas las características que una chica puede desear y la conquista que solo ella puede lograr, no es cosa fácil llamar la atención de un chico un grado más arriba que el suyo.

Así pues su enfoque en la Catrina es una versión más moderna, un vestido negro largo strapples; el corsé de dicha prenda tiene bordados a lo largo de su filo pequeñas flores amarillas, la flor de cempasúchil típica en estas fechas y que ahora decora su vestido. Su falda es larga con varias capas de organza abajo para darle la suficiente amplitud para obtener el corte de princesa perfecto a su vestido. Por el centro se abre la falda, pero no para revelar sus piernas ya que tiene que representar belleza y elegancia, después de todo es La Catrina, en su lugar tiene encajes a diferentes alturas, cada nivel una gama de colorido diferente, naranja, azul, rosa, morado, representando el papel picado de donde tomo su inspiración, un altar de muertos.

Sin embargo decidió hacer una excepción con respecto al arreglo de su cabello, un sombrero con un velo no era buena opción, esconder su perfecto y maquillado rostro sería un crimen, en su lugar optó por hacer una cola de cabello hacia un lado, enrizando las puntas de ella y decorado con dos enormes flores de cempasúchil una amarilla, otra anaranjada.

¡Perfecto!

-Estas tentando a la muerte Isabella.- exclama con desaprobación su tía desde la puerta de su cuarto,- a la flaca le puede gustar demasiado.

A Bella, como todos los comentarios que hace su tía, le caen a disgusto.

Decide ignorarla y continuar con su arduo trabajo, Michael ya está por llegar y lo último que desea es hacerlo esperar.

De su joyero toma el preciado artículo que removió del alhajero de su madre, un finísimo collar de plata del cual cuelga una enorme cruz. La belleza de la cruz es inigualable, cada punta está decorado simétricamente con piedras ámbar de diferentes colores y tamaños; en el centro está la piedra más grande, un color amarillo, claro y puro, haciendo que de la excepcional cruz algo muy llamativo y su disfraz algo excepcional.

-¿De dónde la haz sacado?- pregunta su tía asustada.

Bella la mira, se sorprende al ver congelada a su pariente, su mirada fija en la alhaja. Por diversión la mueve de un lado a otro disfrutando de ver como los ojos de su amargada tía siguen el movimiento, notando como su mirada que antes era severa se torna perdida.

-De esto dirás nada.- dice bromeando y aunque está noventa nueve por ciento segura que su madre no se lo quitara, prefiere no poner a prueba su humor, tentar ese uno por cierto y obtener una negativa, arruinando su disfraz. Después de todo, la Catrina necesita una cruz… o al menos está Catrina.

Sin esperar una respuesta, coloca el collar alrededor de su cuello.

-Isabella, ¡no!- su tía parece salir del estupor en el que se encontraba, justo en el momento en el que escucha como el magneto que une ambas extremidades del collar hacen contacto, mientras en el trasfondo se escucha la última campanada del reloj que está en el piso inferior.

Las siete de la tarde, la hora en que Michael va a pasar por ella para ir a la fiesta. Todo acorde al plan.

El rostro de su tía se llena de tristeza cuando nota que las manos de su sobrina bajan y la joya se queda alrededor de su cuello. Cierra los ojos, su rostro se vuelve hacia el techo o más bien hacia los cielos.

-Que Dios se apiade de ti- dice bajo el aliento. Con su mano hace la señal de la cruz,- recuerda Isabella, tienes cicuenta y tres horas.

Se da la media vuelta y se aleja de su cuarto, una lágrima cayendo por su rostro.

-Loca,- susurra Isabella mientras su atención regresa al espejo, asegurando que su maquillaje sea perfecto, su peinado sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Se pone de pie inspeccionando que sus faldas no estén arrugadas.

-Demasiada Bella para la flaca.- bromea con su reflejo, dando un guiño coqueto a su propia imagen.

Dispuesta está a tomar su bolso del tocador escucha en el fondo la voz de su tía.

-Efectivamente una emergencia, necesito una ambulancia- dice entre sollozos,- mi sobrina está en el piso inconsciente.

Su mirada regresa al espejo, notando como su mano está ahora en su pecho, cubriendo el área en donde está su corazón. Sin poder hacer sentido de lo que sucede comienza a caer, caer, caer a lo que parece un pozo sin fin.


	2. Chapter 2- Un mundo diferente y un chic

**Capítulo 2.- Un mundo diferente y un chico…raro.**

Despertar no siempre es una sensación agradable, en especial cuando la pesadez de los parpados es demasiada, la gravedad de la almohada es superior a tus fuerzas y cuando un sueño parece ser perfecto.

¿Qué razón existe para hacerlo?

Al menos que sea una odiosa alarma sonando de forma constante, una sacudida asegurándose de despabilar cualquier comodidad que pueda existir o una molesta idea que no te permite continuar con ese sueño perfecto. Mucho más sencillo es cuando existen las tres causas para resolver dicho problema.

Y así pues Bella de mala gana comienza a abrir los ojos, tratando con sus manos agarrar lo primero con lo que hagan contacto, ya sea el causante del ruido incesante, repetitivo y molesto que parece estar haciendo un agujero en su cráneo o el responsable de la maldita sacudida que hace quedar pequeño a un temblor.

-Responde ¿En dónde estamos? ¿A dónde me ha traído?- pregunta una odiosa voz, seguido por otra sesión de movimientos.

Bella abre los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, descubriendo que el responsable de ese molesto ruido es un chico.

Comienza a levantarse de malas, dispuesta a correr a patadas de su cuarto al invasor, pero se congela en el momento en que su cerebro procesa la información de sus alrededores, esta no es su cama, ni su casa.

Mira de un lado a otro, desesperada buscando algo familiar, algún objeto que pueda relacionar con lo conocido para poder descifrar donde se encuentra.

¡Nada! Absolutamente nada.

A su alrededor hay unas paredes de piedras dando el aspecto de una cueva, cuya única salida visible es el orificio iluminado que está por encima de su cabeza, tan lejano como las nubes del cielo.

-¿En dónde estamos?- pregunta nuevamente esa voz incansable.

Asustada Bella se pone de pie, retrocediendo temerosa unos cuantos pasos, alejándose del dueño de la voz, abandonando el círculo de luz que estaba proveyendo calor e iluminación, escondiéndose entre las sombras, mientras un frío congelante se explaya por su cuerpo, iniciando por sus pies ahora húmedos debido al agua que los cubren hasta sus tobillos.

El chico da un paso para el frente tratando de acercarse a ella, deteniéndose en su antiguo y cálido lugar, la luz iluminando por completo sus facciones, revelando que tiene el molde para ser guapo, pero esa ha sido deslavada por sus mejillas delgadas, su pálida tez, unas ojeras que están bajo sus ojos y su cara molesta. La única facción que logra pausar la mirada de Bella unos cuantos segundos son sus ojos color aguamarina, un jade perfecto.

-Todavía no era hora,- reclama el chico claramente molesto,- el doctor dijo que aún tenía tiempo. ¿Por qué me has traído antes de tiempo?¿Y por qué aquí?

Bella no entiende una sola palabra de lo que dice, confundida con toda la situación. Continúa volteando a sus alrededores, con la esperanza de que por arte de magia sus alrededores cambiaran llevándola de regreso a casa. Pero nada, la desesperación ahora rige sus sentimientos, acelerando el latir de su corazón.

_¡Mi corazón!-_ piensa Bella, llevando su mano a él- _la llamada de mi tía, algo sucedió._

_Setenta y siete horas,_ la voz de su tía hacía eco en su mente, pero ¿qué significa?¿setenta y siete horas para qué?

El gemido del chico regresa su atención a él.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunta sin reservas, sorprendida y asqueada ante la idea de que un chico llore, después de todo su educación siempre había dictado que los niños no lloran.

-¿Vaya sí hablas? Creí que la Parca era muda.- grita el chico. En su rostro no existe ninguna evidencia de su suposición.

-¿Parca? Yo no soy la Parca, - responde indignada, regresando al punto donde está la luz, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros del chico, asegurándose que su rostro este iluminado para corregir la confusión.- Al parecer estas ciego, si alguien está más cercano a ser La Parca eres tu, no yo.

-Flaco si estoy, pero definitivamente no ciego. Y si mal no me equivoco tú cara es un esqueleto.- reta el chico.

-Idiota, no es un esqueleto, estoy maquillada como uno, para la fiesta de Halloween.- contesta olvidando momentáneamente la situación desconcertante en la que se encuentra.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, esto se ve prometedor,- interrumpe una voz desde el fondo de la cueva sorprendiendo y callando a los chicos.

Bella por instinto se pone a espaldas del chico, dejándolo que sea él el que se enfrente a la dueña de la voz.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta desconcertado el chico, mientras camina en dirección de dónde provino la voz, dejando atrás el círculo de luz y a la chica.- ¿en dónde estás?

Isabella duda por un momento en dejar su cálido círculo, sin embargo sigue al chico después de considerar que es presa fácil en su posición actual.

-¿Me escuchan?- la voz parece aproximarse.

El chico se detiene hasta que a lo lejos nota una pequeña silueta sentada lo en lo que parecer ser una antigua rueca, su pie nunca abandonando el pedal, mientras hila un hilo dorado y brillante con la ayuda de un huso.

-Sí te escuchamos claramente,- responde sin ningún temor.

-Hace cuarenta años que eso no sucedía,- la rueca se detiene, la silueta se levanta y se acerca a ella.

Conforme la silueta se acerca, Isabella y el chico observan que la altura de la dueña de la voz no es más grande que de una niña adolescente, un inexplicable brillo emanando de su pecho ilumina sus facciones revelando a una joven no mayor que a los chicos, su belleza es extraordinaria, su cabello oscuro adornado con unas cuantas mechas del mismo color que la hebras que estaba hilando.

La mirada de la nueva chica se detiene en el pecho de Isabella, registrando la cruz que hay alrededor de su cuello.

Como por arte de magia la cruz comienza a brillar.

-¿Otra oportunidad? O ¿error? ¿Qué fecha es?- pregunta algo desesperada la chica.

-Desconozco eso,- responde el chico desilusionado.

-El 31 de octubre,- finalmente Isabella encuentra su voz.

La pequeña chica comienza a reírse a carcajadas, sus risas haciendo eco en la cueva. Bella y el chico se miran uno a otro sin encontrar gracia o el chiste dn el comentario.

Su risa se detiene tan repentinamente como empezó. La chica se da la media vuelta y corre de regreso a su rueca y toma el hilo, jalándolo, deshaciendo el enjambre y analizando cada milímetro de el , hasta que se detiene, estudiando un punto específico de él o más bien leyendo. Su rostro se congela, Bella nota un cambio mínimo en su rostro, un cierto nerviosismo que no había estado antes.

-Falta mucho para declarar victoria,- dice seriamente aun estudiando su hilo,- demasiadas variables, poco tiempo y los candidatos menos probables. Vaya forma de jugar con nuestros sentimientos. Desesperada, ha perdido otra oportunidad simplemente por haberla retado,- su mirada se detiene unos instantes en Bella, como si el comentario hubiera sido directo para ella.

Deja caer el hilo y retoma su posición en la rueca, haciendo girar la rueda, continuando con su actividad previa.

-Supongo que tienen preguntas, contestares las que pueda,- agrega, su mirada ahora en su trabajo.

El chico se acerca a la rueca y analiza con su mirada el pedazo de hilo que previamente había tomado la extraña.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Bella.

-He sido conocida de diferentes formas, en varias culturas y diferentes tiempos,- responde con un suspiro,- para los griegos he sido Laquesis.

-¿Laquesis? Tu madre no te debió de querer demasiado para ponerte ese nombre.- las palabras escapan de la boca de Isabella.

Laquesis se ríe ante el comentario de la chica.

-Como lo dije, los candidatos menos probables,- exclama riendo la chica,- ten cuidado con lo que dices y a quien, Isabelita calaverita, no todos tienen un sentido del humor. Pero si crees que debería tener otro nombre más a tu agrado, adelante soy todo oídos.

-Alice es más apropiado,- dice sin un gramo de remordimiento la chica.- parece que caí en un hoyo para entrar a otro mundo, me recuerda a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

La pequeña se ríe a carcajadas, pero parece gustarle el nuevo nombre que Isabella le acaba de dar.

-¿Crees que Alice es un buen nombre para una de las Moiras?- pregunta sarcásticamente el chico.

-¿Moiras? Pensé que su nombre es Laquesis,- responde molesta la chica.

-Al parecer Edward ya me identifico,- sonríe la pequeña emocionada de ser reconocida.- todo un académico.

-¿Académico? ¿Él? Lo dudo, a mí me confundió con la Parca.

-Isabelita Calaverita,- se burla Laquesis o más bien Alice,- considerando tu rostro, el lugar en el que se encuentran y la situación por la que nuestro estimado Edward ha pasado, es bastante atinado confundirte con mi hermana Átropos.

-Cierto.- accede Isabella, pero no porque entendiera de lo que está hablando Alice, sino para no verse como una ignorante.

-No tienes idea de lo que estamos hablando,- dice Edward poniendo en evidencia su mentira. Sin esperar a que conteste, porque es claro que Isabella no tiene la intención de hacerlo, continúa,- estamos en la entrada del Inframundo, el lugar en donde se teje el hilo de la vida. De acuerdo a la mitología griega son tres Moiras. Laquesis o Alice como decidiste bautizarla, es la encargada de medir con su vara la longitud del hilo, luego esta Cloto es la encargada de tejer el hilo y Atropos que es la que corta el hilo de la vida con sus detestables tijeras.

La actitud engreída del chico, que ahora sabe es Edward, le parece detestable a Isabella y por alguna razón el chico parece palidecer más ante sus ojos después de esto.

-Bravo, bravo, mi hilo como siempre está en lo correcto.- da unos pequeños aplausos la Moira reconociendo la respuesta acertada del chico.

-Pero no entiendo ¿por qué estamos aquí?- pregunta el chico retornando a su principal duda.- y si tu eres Laquesis ¿por qué estas hilando tu el hilo de la vida?

-No es algo sencillo de explicar.- se detiene Alice de su trabajo, retornando toda su atención a los dos chicos,- y es una historia larga.

-Tenemos tiempo,- exclama Isabella mientras cruza sus brazos. Podrá el chico no agradarle, pero muy en el fondo reconoce que sus preguntas son muy acertadas.

-No creo que tengan mucho tiempo Isabelita Calaverita, si planean cruzar Xibalba en cincueta y un horas.- responde convencida Alice

¿Xibalba? Piensan ambos chicos desconcertados por las palabras de Alice y sumando más dudas a las ya existentes.

Alice suspira al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos entiende ni una pisca de lo que esta hablando.

-Hace muchos años, años atrás, cuando las culturas aún creían en diferentes deidades mis hermanas y yo vivíamos en el mundo de luz, era completamente hermoso,- dice la pequeña con una añoranza palpable,- las tres éramos felices juntas haciendo el trabajo que le correspondía a cada una. Nuestras características admiradas por unos y envidiados por otros de nuestra especie. Un buen día, Cupido, uno de los nuestros se enamoró de Átropos, cuya belleza era comparable a la de Afrodita, pero ella jamás pudo corresponderle su corazón ya tenía dueño, un simple humano, un amor prohibido. Cupido trato de rescatarla enviando flechas, las cuales no lograron alcanzarla o a su humano; su amor tan puro que no podía ser manipulado ni siquiera por él. En su ira, nos tendió una trampa a las tres, yo caí presa de ella y aunque aún creo fervientemente que fue una trampa no pude evitar enamorarme de híbrido,- agrega con su mirada perdida, una lágrima escapando de sus ojos la cuál limpia rápidamente,- nuestro padre se enteró de las indiscreciones de Atropo y la mía, y en castigo nos mandó a la entrada de Xibalba o como algunos de ustedes conocen, el inframundo, que es aquí.

La sangre de Bella se va al suelo, mientras que Edward siente como ese frío mortífero se expande a lo largo de su cuerpo. Él sabía que esté momento no estaba muy lejano, pero había tantas cosas por lograr antes de morir.

-Clotos siempre fiel, nos acompañó segura de que nuestro padre nos mostraría clemencia,- continua Alice con su explicación,- gracias a su sacrificio tenemos una oportunidad cada cincuenta años o cuando las condiciones son adecuada bajo la prerrogativa que los años se acumulan si no logramos que alguien ajeno a nosotros atraviese este mundo y venza a los señores de Xibalba.

-Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?- pregunta nerviosamente Edward.

-Por lo que pude observar Átropos se vio retada por Isabelita Calaverita,- se ríe Alice logrando poner los nervios de punta de Bella,- y esa cruz es la señal de Clotos de tener a la candidata adecuada. Átropos tomó una decisión irracional y te trajo aquí, sin confirmar con Clotos o conmigo de ser la decisión adecuada.- la mirada de Alice se vuelve severa hacia Bella,- y al parecer todo parece ser un error ¿correcto?

La mano de Isabella se va a la cruz que aún trae alrededor de su cuello, maldiciendo el momento en que su vanidad se vio más tentada que pedirla prestada, su tía trato de advertirle. Pero ¿cómo es qué su tía sabía parte de esto?¿y por qué no le dijo nada o trato de detenerla?

El silencio de la chica confirma las sospechas de Alice.

-No puedo culpar del todo a Atropos, podrá ser vanidosa, pero la fecha es la correcta, Halloween, el día cuando la línea que divide nuestros mundos es más delgada.- se acerca Alice al chico y pone entre sus manos las suyas,- Tú Edward eres el producto de la decisión impulsiva de mi hermana.- tu turno estaba cerca, no sé si terminarías en el mundo de luz o en Xibalba, pero aquí fuiste a parar y ahora tienes un reto ante ti, al cual desafortunadamente no puedes negarte. En realidad ambos lo tienen,- su mirada tentativa es ahora en Bella,- ahora su única opción es seguir adelante y tratar de salir antes del día de los muertos, qué es cuando esa línea se cierra.

-_Todo debe de ser un mal sueño, en cualquier momento despertare,_- piensa Bella desesperada, dando pequeños pellizcos a su piel, tratando de salir de esta pesadilla.

-Por el momento sus cuerpos están en estado de coma, si logran salir, despertaran y podrán continuar sus vidas, sin ningún problema, como si jamás hubieran padecido una enfermedad,- esté último comentario lo dirige a Edward,- de lo contrario morirán y serán prisioneros de por vida en Xibalba.

El chico pone atención a Alice, si bien esto puede ser considerado una maldición, desde su punto de vista es la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Una oportunidad de vivir.

-¿En qué consiste el reto?- pregunta determinado.

-No voy a mentir Edward,-dice Alice soltando sus manos,- es un camino difícil y han perdido mucho tiempo, ya Halloween está por terminar.

-Laquesis, no es lo que pregunte,- exclama el chico.

-Muy bien,- responde determinada Alice,- el reto es cruzar las cinco casas de Xibalbá y lograr llegar a la sala del consejo de los Señores de Xibalbá y ahí vencer las pruebas.

-¿Casas? Eso debe es cosa sencilla,- exclama Isabella, imaginando que es algo como ir a tomar el té en cada una de ellas.

-Sencillas no son Isabella, si así fuera hace mucho tiempo hubiéramos salido de aquí,- responde Alice seriamente.

La respuesta de la Moira regresa el miedo que Isabella había sentido previamente, callándola por completo. Edward no puede evitar sentirse molesto con la chica, después de todo, literalmente esta es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Las casas, ¿cuáles son?-pregunta el chico.

-La primera es la casa oscura, en el interior solo hay tinieblas. La segunda es la casa del frío, creo que eso es auto explicable. La tercera es la casa de los jaguares,- Alice se detiene unos momentos, su voz atrapándose en su garganta, suspira y continua,- después la casa de los murciélagos y luego la casa de los cuchillos.

La atención de Bella se pierde en el momento en que escucha la cuarta casa, no se atreve a confesarle a estos extraños acerca de su fobia a las mariposas negras. Su piel se le pone de gallina al pensar en que los murciélagos son algo peor, una mezcla de su terrible miedo y peor ratas voladoras.

Sin embargo Edward memoriza cada una de las palabras de Alice, asegurando de un olvidar ni una de ellas.

-Y después ¿está el consejo de Xibalba?- pregunta emocionado, como si la valentía que está abandonando a Isabella está siendo absorbida por él.

-Después de eso, es su turno de buscar el camino para llegar a ellos y superar las pruebas. Desconozco que tipo de prueba tendrán que pasar.- responde Alice tristemente.

-Muy bien, entonces lo lograre,- dice con seguridad Edward, notando por primera vez que la chica parece estar paralizada del miedo.

_Si a ella no le interesa venir, que se quede, a mí me interesa vivir.-_piensa el chico.

-No tan rápido campeón, _ambos_ tienen que llegar.- corrige Alice.- tienen que trabajar en equipo.

Este comentario es seguido por un gemido de Bella y un gruñido de Edward. La enemistad entre ambos incrementándose.

-Bueno entonces al mal paso darle prisa,- responde determinado el chico,- ¿hacia dónde nos tenemos que dirigir?

Alice no puede evitar sentir un poco de esperanza al escuchar al chico. Hace muchos años que no había observado una actitud tan determinada como la de él. Sin tan solo su pareja fuera más prometedora.

-Ese camino los llevara a la primera casa,- señala Alice la entrada a una cueva en donde no se observa ninguna luz proviniendo de ella.

-Muy bien,- dice Edward tomando la mano de Isabella,- andando.

-Un momento Edward, me permites hablar con Isabelita Calaverita unos instantes. Será rápido.-

El chico asienta y suelta la mano de la chica, alejándose para examinar la entrada de la primera casa.

-Isabella,- dice Alice seriamente,- te seguridad en ti, como siempre lo has hecho en tu mundo.

-En ¿mí? Si yo estoy aquí por un accidente.

-Yo más bien lo llamaría por una coincidencia,- se ríe Alice.

-Las coincidencias no existen,- responde la chica con seguridad.

-Tal vez no, pero mi experiencia me dice lo contrario. Debe existir una razón por la que tú estás aquí, después de todo, eres la primera candidata híbrida y que trae la cruz, eso no puede ser tan solo un accidente. Además Esmeralda te puede ayudar desde tu mundo, mi hermana jamás te dejaría sola- sin una palabra más Alice se da la vuelta y regresa a su rueca, en donde continúa hilando

¿Esmeralda?¿Hermana? Su tía solterona, la que siempre la regaña y la reprende. Definitivamente un error de Alice.

Decide enfocar su atención en el odioso chico cuya silueta apenas logra ver entre la oscuridad.

-Cincuenta horas chicos,- grita Alice desde su puesto.

Isabella mira su reloj y toma nota. Su valentía creciendo fraccionalmente ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Mejor superar una prueba a la vez antes de pensar en la temida casa, tal vez los señores de Xibalbá se apiaden de ella y la dejen escapar antes de que el tiempo se termine. Después de todo, si el mundo siempre le ha dado lo que ella quiere ¿qué tan diferente puede ser el inframundo?


End file.
